


星之安魂曲

by PinkGirl_Connie



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Mozart l'Opera Rock, 摇滚莫扎特 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGirl_Connie/pseuds/PinkGirl_Connie
Summary: 这篇文写得很早了，大概是18年1月左右写的，那时候萨列里还没有实装所以有一些会和现在的游戏设定不一样(#^.^#)我也当了一回千里眼↓↓这是当时的ooc预警你们随意看了文章搬家了，保命要紧……本文CP：罗曼咕哒/莫萨看标题你们就知道了，这是一个大型OOC现场，FGO视角下的英灵化莫扎特X萨列里。萨列里完全私设，带有很强的个人情感！莫扎特参考部分fgo设定和米扎的kira感妞扎的信任感，萨列里参考flo萨闷骚和班萨的社情（雾）挣扎，总之来说算是完完全全的法扎粉视角！无法接受以上说明的，请真的不要点开！！！！以及不接受任何有关tag的撕X行为（手动滑稽）





	1. Chapter 1

藤丸立香从未见过这样的英灵。  
他悄无声息地出现，周身像是被黑色的雾气包裹了一般，散发着不祥的气息。  
很强势，这是藤丸基于自身经验对这名从者作出的判断。  
空气倏地一下被划破，藤丸听到风声下意识地向后跳开，紧接着，类似于黑色刀刃般的东西便在她周围四散弹开，在地面上留下惊心动魄的痕迹。  
“怎么样，医生？”藤丸向通讯器那头喊话。  
“坚持一下，情况有些奇怪……”通讯器那头，男人的声音紧张而焦急。  
“嘁……”手臂的部分被划了一道，鲜血很快顺着手臂流下下来，藤丸的牙缝中流出些许负痛的声音。  
“务必再坚持几十秒，”听到藤丸的低吟，罗马尼也有些忙乱：“马上就好！”  
“很难啊——罗马尼！”藤丸一边闪避着，一边艰难地和迦勒底保持通讯。  
即便是魔术师，要应付一个从者还是太强人所难了，更何况还是完全不明灵基的奇怪英灵。  
“好了！”罗马尼的声音再次响起，这次显得明朗了不少，“解析显示其职阶为——Assassin，但是很奇怪，这名从者似乎兼具类似Avenger的属性。所以藤丸，千万不要掉以轻心！”  
“这我当然知道，”藤丸射出一颗魔术弹，身体又弹跳了好几个回合，她隐蔽在一处石墙后，气喘吁吁地发问：“所以你说过来帮我的从者，到底在哪里啊？！”  
“奇怪了，明明应该——”  
“抱歉抱歉，”突然出现的男声打断了藤丸和罗马尼的通讯：“我来晚了，Master。”  
藤丸打了一个寒噤，回头一看，差点气昏过去。  
“罗马尼阿其曼，”藤丸银牙乱咬：“迦勒底是没有别的从者了吗？”  
“你这么说我会很困扰的，”金发男性一面挥舞着指挥棒，一面向前走去，“听起来就像嫌弃献给死神的安魂曲不好听一样！”  
“饶了我吧……”藤丸头疼欲裂，“我并不想要个变态跟着我啊，罗曼！”  
“总之，先撑过这次啦！”罗马尼在那头劝道。  
正说着，金发男人已经朝着Assassin的方向过去了。作为御主，藤丸即使再不乐意，也实在没这个脸躲在背后当个胆小鬼，只得硬着头皮跟着上了。

沃尔夫冈阿马德乌斯莫扎特并不算是个强势的从者，面对这样奇怪的Assassin，藤丸其实并没有抱有“击退对方”的幻想。  
但那名从者似乎很快便退却了。  
“倒不是因为我太厉害哦，”莫扎特这一点倒十分坦诚：“我总觉得他在忌讳什么。”  
藤丸点了点头：“非要说攻击能力的话，感觉对方略胜一筹哦。”  
“唔……”莫扎特沉思了一会儿，而后抬起眼来，发现藤丸正盯着他，于是笑道：“你别这么看着我呀，我感兴趣的自始至终都只有音乐哦，音乐！”  
“想得倒美，我不喜欢变态作曲家。”藤丸翻了个白眼，不过心情却因为对方的打岔而轻松了不少。  
“你这么说我很伤心的。”莫扎特耸了耸肩。  
他挥了挥指挥棒，两人面前的柴火堆瞬间亮了起来。欢快的火焰映在藤丸的眼中，这让她显得干劲十足。  
“这个特异点的环境可不太妙，Master看出来是什么地方了吗”莫扎特的目光在四处环顾了一周，然而除了夜晚里在地面上投下沉重阴影的风化岩石之外，这个世界里几乎什么也没有。  
藤丸耸耸肩：“要不是还能呼吸，我差点以为我们正在月球表面执行任务。”  
“罗曼医生的说法呢？”莫扎特道。  
“‘有很强的灵子干扰哦，所以暂时观测不到’，”藤丸撇了撇嘴：“之后就没有下文了，真怀疑他啊……是不是又去看什么魔法梅丽酱，吃着最棒的草莓蛋糕，一脸自得地观测着我们。”  
“咳咳，立香，”通讯器那头，男人尴尬的咳嗽声响起来：“你说的那些话，我一字不漏地听得很清楚哦。”  
“啊，”藤丸假装没有注意到罗马尼的抱怨，“我只是实话实说呀，医生。”她又摇了摇手，完全忘了她没有打开立体影像装置、对方根本看不到她动作的这个事实。  
“说正经的，”罗马尼清了清嗓子：“关于你们的处境，正如之前所说，有很强的灵子干扰，迦勒底依旧难以确认你们的坐标……”  
“我就知道。”藤丸露出了“果真如此”的表情。  
“但是，”他无视藤丸的小声抱怨，继续道：“我相信莫扎特先生一定能够协助你回收那边的圣杯的！”  
藤丸蹙了蹙眉头。  
“这话也说得太满了吧？”她指了指莫扎特，直言不讳：“沃尔夫冈可不是什么攻击型从者，对那位Assassin的实力评估，我实在是毫无把握。”  
莫扎特非但没有生气，反而点点头附和道：  
“这一点，我和Master的观点一致。”  
“但是对方并没有和你纠缠下去，”罗马尼道：“这其中一定有什么缘故。”  
“不管怎么样，那团围绕着他的黑雾给我的感觉可不妙，”莫扎特道，“若不是因为和Master缔结了契约，我真想马上回到迦勒底。”  
“我还在呢，沃尔夫冈。”藤丸好心提醒着。  
“莫扎特先生，”罗马尼的声音源源不断地从那头传来：“关于那位从者，我观测到了一些东西，或许会对你很有帮助。仪器检测到了许多不寻常的魔力波动……怎么说呢，与其说是魔力，更像是……某种奇妙的音乐。”  
“音乐？”藤丸一愣。  
“近乎旋律起伏的波动哦，立香，”罗马尼在那头轻轻道：“我已经交给达芬奇亲研究了，如果有什么结果的话，我会尽快通知你们的。”  
听到“音乐”两个字，莫扎特的眼睛一下亮了起来：“音乐？音乐的魔力？作曲家？或是演奏家？还是歌唱家？”  
看到莫扎特突然亢奋得不得了的样子，藤丸不禁有些头疼，她揉着太阳穴：  
“医生，这样真的没问题吗？”  
“音乐什么的，”罗马尼的语气显得十分轻松：“交给莫扎特先生不正合适吗？”  
“话是这么说啦……”  
藤丸还是挺没底气的，毕竟莫扎特一直都是那种除了音乐，对什么都不在乎的男人。  
“放心吧，现在你们的任务应该是好好休息一晚上才对。”罗马尼这么安慰着。  
“嗯……”说得也是。  
“那今天就到此为止了哦，立香、莫扎特先生，晚安！”罗马尼轻快地说着，然后切断了通讯。

然而却根本睡不好。  
自打听罗马尼提起“音乐”这个话题，莫扎特就如打了鸡血一般，时而从旁唱唱跳跳，时而敲敲打打，一副自得其乐的样子。藤丸早已打定主意不再理会这个疯子，然而那些乱七八糟的嘈杂声音依旧不断折磨着她的耳膜和脑神经。  
也不知浑浑噩噩地过了多久，藤丸在莫扎特一声尖锐的欢呼中醒过来。她晃了晃沉重的脑袋，定睛一看，才发现天都还没有亮。莫扎特这个瘟神！她心中这么愤愤着，想再次入睡，却完全没有了睡意。  
“音乐——伟大的音乐啊——”莫扎特挥舞着他的指挥棒，在微凉的风中手舞足蹈。  
“你也差不多该消停了，”藤丸伸长四肢，抻了个懒腰，然后站起身来：“天快亮了，我们出发吧。”  
“Master哟，”莫扎特对她的忠告熟视无睹：“你是受到了音乐的感召吗？是的！就在不远处的地平线，那座巨大的石山处，潜藏着巨大的魔力啊……”  
藤丸的嘴角抽动了一下：“你不要逼我用令咒。”  
“唉，我还以为你能体会到那些波动中的奇妙乐律呢。”莫扎特显得有些失落。  
“我并不太懂什么音乐了，”藤丸挠了挠头，“倒是你，闹了一夜，发现什么了吗？”  
“石山的魔力波动和那个从者的很相似呢，”莫扎特道：“但是要强烈得多！”  
“不知道两者有什么关系。”藤丸喃喃道。  
“总之过去看看就知道了。”莫扎特摩拳擦掌，和之前说着想回迦勒底的时候简直判若两人。  
“是圣杯吗？”藤丸迟疑着。  
莫扎特点点头：“恐怕是的……要打开和迦勒底的通讯吗？”  
藤丸望着东方的启明星，轻轻地摇摇头：“让他们再休息一会儿吧。”  
莫扎特笑了，难得地夸奖了起来：“很贴心呀，Master。”  
藤丸甩了一记眼刀过去，耳根却微微有些发烫：“就你话多！”  
两人朝着石山的方向又走了一阵。  
“那里，”莫扎特突然指了指石山大约三分之二高度的地方：“那个洞穴，恐怕就是魔力散发出来的地方。”  
“你觉得那个奇怪的从者会躲在那里吗？”藤丸眯起眼睛，视线延伸出去，那洞穴圆圆的，仿佛石山上的一块圆形的污渍。  
“暂时没有感应到从者反应……”莫扎特说着。  
然而话说到一半，藤丸就感觉到自己被一股猛力推开几米远。  
“Master——！！”  
莫扎特的声音响起，与此同时，黑色的刀刃擦着她的脸颊而过。  
藤丸立刻意识到发生了什么。对方作为一名Assassin，气息遮段并非难事，想来早就埋伏在附近，看着时机偷袭了。幸而莫扎特反应神速，对方的攻击只在她脸上带出一丁点血迹，并没有造成什么实质性的威胁。  
“沃尔夫冈！”藤丸反应极快地脱离近战区，一面紧张地在背后支援，一面按开了通讯器。  
“啊立香……”那头的声音带着朦胧的睡意。  
“遭遇Assassin，”藤丸的声音不容置疑：“马上进入状态，医生！”  
“噢噢噢噢——”  
一阵慌乱的、各种东西落地的声音。藤丸已经无暇去想对面到底是什么情况了，她屏气凝神注视着战场，生怕一个不注意，莫扎特便落入败局。  
但，十分奇怪，黑色的Assassin并不能动摇莫扎特分毫。  
“医生，我很在意，”藤丸观战了一会儿，突然道：“那团黑雾……”  
“嗯，我也发现了，”罗马尼答：“好像是在限制着从者的行动。”  
“为什么呢，”藤丸百思不得其解：“难道那不是从者的一部分吗？”  
“那个魔力波动完全被黑雾包裹在里面，”罗马尼继续道：“不过我们已经解析出来了，真的是音乐旋律，达芬奇正在把报告送过来。”  
与此同时，莫扎特似乎也察觉到了黑色从者的异样。他不由得放慢了动作：  
“Assassin，你，到底是什么人——”  
对方没有答话，而是继续刚才的攻击，但似乎是听到了莫扎特的话，对方的动作也慢了下来。  
“你的魔力波动是一首很熟悉的曲子，”莫扎特的眼中有什么沉淀了下来，“我活着时曾经听过……”  
嘎啊啊啊——  
黑雾里的从者发出意义不明的嘶吼声。  
“好了，藤丸你听好了，这首曲子的名字，”罗马尼焦急的声音响起，然后化作了不可思议的惊呼：“Per la ricuperata salute di Ofelia（1），是他？！”  
“安东尼奥萨列里，”莫扎特的声音和罗马尼的声音重合在一起：“这就是你成为从者后的姿态吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特，天选之人，杰出的音乐家，被命运无情地嘲弄着却仍然纵情生活的人，他绝对是一个天才。——大家都这么说。

然而莫扎特却从未这么想过。

他短短的一生经历了太多命运悲喜剧。幼年时期的“神童”光环将他捧得太高、攥得太紧，于是成年后的他选择了某种放荡不羁的叛逆方式。这样的作风当然不可取，至少在当时，由于莫扎特的那些风流韵事，他和他的家族蒙受了各色的耻辱。

可怜的莫扎特，他自以为是命运的挑战者，却无数次被命运作弄。母亲的亡故，父亲的叹息，姐姐的无奈，妻子的举步维艰，孩子的不幸夭折……阴影笼罩在这个家庭的上方，从不曾散去。

他们说莫扎特是赞美自由与平等的勇者，却时常忘却他承受过的无数冷遇、白眼、桎梏和排挤……莫扎特最终没有活过35岁。传闻总是耸人听闻：天才音乐家莫扎特，死于冷漠、嫉妒和谋杀。

“怎么说呢，还是死得蛮惨的，”莫扎特绘声绘色地描述着当时的情况，“我断气那会儿，可怜的康斯坦斯（1）甚至不在家中。”

“感觉……十分凄凉。”藤丸同情着。

“我倒觉得解脱了，那时候我们穷得叮当响，康斯坦斯跟着我也没什么前途，至少之后还能嫁个好人家，”莫扎特回应道，“所以，我更喜欢成为从者之后的状态。”

“啊……感觉很奇怪，”藤丸喃喃道，“自己说自己死前的经历什么的。”

莫扎特眨了眨眼睛：“但是，也更有趣不是吗？毕竟，我和‘那个莫扎特’还是有些不同。”

藤丸当然理解他的意思，这也是从者召唤的奇妙之处：即使是历史上真正存在的人物，也未必会和“那个人”一模一样——某些特质的美化、某些个性的放大总会存在。

成为了从者的莫扎特，其性格与特点与历史上的那位“莫扎特”其实不太相同，非要说的话，这位莫扎特要更稳重，也更幽默。即便如此，他也依然是货真价实的沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特，他有着作为那个人的所有记忆，当然，也包括安东尼奥·萨列里。

只是，莫扎特从没想过，萨列里竟会以这种姿态被召唤出来——他还以为萨列里的从者形象会更优雅些、从容一些，毕竟，他可是被眷顾着的“那位大师”。

“真难看啊，”莫扎特眯了眯眼睛，凝视着Assassin，“当年在御前妙语连珠，如今却连普通的说话也做不到吗？”

——呜啊啊啊啊啊！

压抑的吼声响彻天际，他能够感觉到黑雾中萨列里的怒意。

“是被束缚了吗，”莫扎特挑起嘴角，指挥棒在眼前晃来晃去：“是什么呢？生前对我的愧意？微不足道的‘友情’？——啊，我明白了。”

他点了点头，指着围绕着萨列里的黑雾，露出恍然大悟的表情：

“原来如此……但结局最终是‘莫扎特英年早逝’啊，大师。”

——咔啊啊啊啊啊！

黑雾似乎在变薄，中心的黑色人影正在剧烈挣扎着想要挣脱。

“什么嘛，”莫扎特一边躲开对方的攻击，一边继续着意义不明的挑衅：“闹了半天还是嫉妒心和仇恨占了上风吗？和那个时候真的一模一样！都这种情形了，为什么还要用仅剩的一丁点‘人性’来对我手下留情呢？”

言语似是起了作用。

黑雾瞬间撕裂散开，萨列里爆发出一声狂吼，惊人的魔力场铺天盖地地袭来，空气仿佛凝固，天地肃杀，一切如暴风雨来临前，平静却又暗潮涌动。

“立香，退后，”罗马尼忽地发出一声惊叫，“有什么东西过来了！”

不需要过多的提醒，藤丸的神经自然而然地绷紧了起来，她立即向后跳出几步，以便及时脱离从者之间的战圈。

“沃尔夫冈——”她大喊着莫扎特的名字。

但莫扎特没有理会，他依旧直直伫立在那里，脸上笑意飞扬：

“终于……挣脱了吗？”

“莫扎特……”萨列里低沉的声音带着强烈的杀意。

“危险！”罗马尼在通讯器那头，声音撕扯着，“那是——”

“那是……什么！”不用提醒，藤丸立刻察觉到了空气里不安的躁动。

“Master，离开那里！”莫扎特猛地回头，冲藤丸大叫。

还用说吗——

无数人形涌上前来。但，并不是人类。

与其说是“人”，倒不如说是有着人类形状的魔偶，它们有着人类的外形，容貌出众，四肢修长。魔术织就的黑色奇异服饰包裹着它们的羞处，露出的肌肤部分则闪烁着奇异的光泽。他们脸上是欲求不满的神情，带着某种引人遐想连篇的魅惑气息。

藤丸倒吸了一口冷气：“医生你看到了吗？”

罗马尼的声音从那头传来：“真是令人不悦的东西……”

魔偶如潮水一般涌来，即使外观诱人，但那四肢扭曲的动作，却让藤丸心生恶寒。她一边拼命奔跑着，一边用魔术弹射击接近她的魔偶。

“嘁，”藤丸一脚踢开挡在路上的魔偶残骸，一闪身躲在了巨石后：“没完没了。”

“真是的，这就是你的恶趣味吗，萨列里？”她听到莫扎特的声音从那边传来。

萨列里喉咙里发出一连串嘶哑而扭曲的吼声：“我的音符啊，这是多么美妙的音符！”

“音符？”莫扎特在藤丸身后放声大笑：“这么丑陋的魔偶，你叫它们音符？！”

他用指挥棒在那扑向他的黑色魔偶身上比划着，脸色突然沉了下来：

“你被嫉妒和愤怒蒙住了眼和心，所以看不清楚现实了吗！”

银白色光圈中，魔偶湮灭于无形，莫扎特抬起了手臂，眼中燃起了熊熊火焰：

“这样的东西，是绝不可能称之为音乐的——”

这是藤丸第一次看到莫扎特宝具展开的样子，“献给死神的安魂曲”，这是它的名字。光芒绽开，点亮了黎明前最后一丝黑暗，轰鸣一般的交响乐破空而过，彷如核弹爆破，以莫扎特为中心的四周炸开如螺旋般的气流，大地隆隆作响，烟尘漫天而起，卷起的烈风彷如刀刃。

“太多假音符。”莫扎特立于爆炸的核心，岿然不动，他的声音冷酷得不似平日的他。

“什么情况，”通讯因为强大的魔力干扰而发出嗞嗞的电流声，罗马尼的影像若隐若现，“这种规模的波动……是谁的宝具吗？”

“是沃尔夫冈，”藤丸探出头，扬在半空的砂石开始落下，洒在她的头顶、脸颊和肩头，“我去看看他怎么样了。”

隔了大约半分钟，她才松了一口气：“沃尔夫冈没事。”

“大约是‘精灵的加护’吧，”罗马尼的声音带着些关切，“立香，你呢？”

“我没事，”藤丸拍了拍身上的尘土，道：“只是萨列里的从者反应好像消失了。”

“确认是被消灭了吗？我也监测不到他的魔力波动，但……以莫扎特先生的战力，真的可以如此轻易地做到？”罗马尼有些惊异，显然，他并不认为莫扎特有压制萨列里的战斗水平。

“迦勒底的指挥官这么不信任我，这让我有些莫名难过。”莫扎特显然听见了两人的对话，他走到藤丸身边，脸上又恢复了平常笑嘻嘻的表情。

“嗯、啊……”罗马尼显得有些尴尬：“我不是那个意思。”

“我不介意你实话实说的，更何况，你的感觉并没有错，”莫扎特耸耸肩：“那家伙逃了。”

“真是的，”藤丸抱臂在胸：“医生不要对沃尔夫冈太苛刻了嘛！”

“Master别露出那种可怕的表情啊，”莫扎特拍拍藤丸的头顶：“如果你爱上我的话，我会很为难的。”

藤丸瞬间后悔维护莫扎特，她躲开与莫扎特的肢体接触：“我也会很为难的，亲爱的沃尔夫冈。”

“总之，”罗马尼打着圆场：“你们两人都平安无事就最好了。”

“不过，医生，”莫扎特忽然将话锋一转，“方才战斗时，你有没有发现什么异常？”

“你也发现了吗，”罗马尼立即便捕捉到了重点，“黑雾散开的那个瞬间。”

“是魔力的流向与类型，我一直感觉到那黑雾不对劲，所以才试着看能不能激怒对方，”莫扎特点点头：“结果的确如我所想，黑雾限制着萨列里，那中间的东西才是实质。”

“没错，尽管灵基依然是Assassin，”罗马尼比划着：“但黑雾散开的瞬间，萨列里的魔力反应毫无疑问更偏向于Avenger。”

“这……有可能吗？”藤丸迟疑着，尽管那时候的异样她也能隐约察觉到，但这已经大大超出了她的常识范围。

“理论上是不可能事件，”罗马尼回答得很谨慎：“但万事总有个例外嘛。”

“所谓的例外也是毫无依据的猜测啊，医生。”藤丸挑着眉毛。

“但我总觉得，”莫扎特摇摇头：“这个萨列里，并不是我所知晓的那个萨列里。”

“从者召唤的偏差？”藤丸下意识地望向莫扎特，“就像你一样吗？”

“不，”莫扎特迅速否认了藤丸的推测，“并不是什么偏差，而是他根本就不是‘萨列里’。”

“‘不是萨列里’的意思是……”罗马尼揉着太阳穴：“像是‘赝作’这方面的存在？”

莫扎特微微颔首，眼中扫上一层阴影：“对。”

“如果真的是‘赝作’，”罗马尼的表情也肃然了起来：“那么，是谁……”

“那就要看这个特异点究竟是什么了，”莫扎特道：“怎么样，有头绪吗？”

“从目前的分析结果来看，那座石山的中心，或许放置的正是遗失在这个特异点的圣杯。”罗马尼答。

“很遗憾，这一点我们也发现了，”藤丸轻轻道，“也就是说，半斤八两吗？”

“总之，我会先分析手头的数据，”罗马尼也显得有些泄气：“至少将你们的坐标确定下来。”

“抱歉，医生，”察觉到自己的消极情绪，藤丸立刻道：“我只是……”

“没有必要道歉哦，立香，”罗马尼打着哈哈，故作轻快着：“那种环境下，任谁都会有些怨言的……”

顿了顿，他又问：“你们……还打算继续前进吗？”

藤丸和莫扎特飞快地对视了一眼，而后不约而同地点点头：“当然！”

“不要太逞强，你们两个都是。”罗马尼有些担心地望着二人。

藤丸整顿好情绪，露出个让人安心的笑来：“这就是所谓御主的担当啊。”

“不但如此，”莫扎特也适时插嘴进来：“我也有很多疑问要问萨列里，如果现在放弃的话我一定会后悔的。”

“既然你们执意如此的话，那就继续探索吧，”罗曼长长叹了口气：“不过，通讯系统因为刚刚的魔力干扰出现了故障，将会切断一段时间，你们有问题吗？”

“没问题，交给我们吧。”藤丸一脸元气满满的样子。

“那，一会儿见？”罗马尼依旧面露忧色。

“回见，医生。”藤丸这么说着，主动切断了通讯。

莫扎特望着藤丸，忽然开口：“总觉得这样的告别显得很不吉利呢，Master。”

藤丸被他的语气逗得笑出声来：

“少看点无聊的八点档，沃尔夫冈，当心变成另一个罗马尼。”

莫扎特却一脸认真地望着她：“我没有开玩笑……”

藤丸决定选择无视，以打消两人心中共有的忧虑：“走吧，沃尔夫冈，天已经亮了。”

\--------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）康斯坦斯：即康斯坦斯·韦伯，莫扎特的妻子。


	3. Chapter 3

特异点的情况远比他们此前所估料的诡异。

好比，在步行了一早上之后，看似尽在眼前的巨型石山依旧处在原先的位置一动不动，仿佛从未向它靠近。为此，藤丸不得不给自己的双腿施加一个强化魔术，避免肌肉过度劳累。

“不行，我们得停下，沃尔夫冈，”藤丸望着天际，停下了脚步：“再这么走下去，走一辈子也到不了那座山。”

莫扎特看了看山，又望望藤丸，也跟着停了下来：

“我认为我们是在原地踏步，Master。”

“这也太扯了，我们一直不停走了这么久，”藤丸斜靠在路边的石头上：“原来一点进展都没有吗？

她蹲下来活动了一下双腿，复又站起来，龇牙咧嘴道：“通讯也还没恢复，特异点又空荡荡的，连个可以问路的人都没有，真是前所未有的大危机啊。”

“绝对是难忘的回忆。”莫扎特努努嘴。

藤丸重重叹了口气，以舒缓因活动太久而造成的疲惫：

“回去我一定要大吃一顿……”

“会胖哦。”莫扎特点点头。

“啊，怎么样都好……”藤丸晃了晃脑袋，旋即注意到了莫扎特看着自己的眼神，“嗯？怎么了？”

“那个，”他伸出手指，指了指藤丸左肩上方的位置，“那是什么？”

藤丸扬扬眉梢，侧过脸去，视线落在莫扎特手指着的位置——就在靠近她左肩不远的石壁上，深深浅浅的都是被锐物弹射的痕迹，如果她记得没错，那应当是初次遇见萨列里时，他的黑色刀刃击打在石壁上留下的印记。

虽然早有心理准备，然而看到这个时，藤丸的心还是一下沉到了底。

“果然……”错不了，兜兜转转大半天，他们依旧停留在原处。

莫扎特上前一步来，用手摸了摸那几个坑：“还有残留的魔力反应。”

“糟糕透顶。”藤丸干脆一屁股坐在了地上。

“可是，怎么会呢？”莫扎特若有所思。

“如果能早一点搞清楚这个特异点的情况，可能会有点眉目。”藤丸微微抬起些头，刚好能把莫扎特的神情尽数看在眼里。

停顿了几秒，她再一次环顾四周的环境，同样的空旷、荒芜、死气沉沉，她实在是想不到人类历史上有哪个时间段是现在这样。

“又或许，这个世界原本就悬空在人类历史之外。”莫扎特轻轻叹息着。

“可是，真的有人能做到吗？”藤丸茫然地摇了摇头：“创造一个完全孤立于人类历史的时代。”

“如果拥有圣杯的话。”莫扎特意有所指。

讨论没有再继续深入，因为莫扎特显然又发现了什么。

他指向不远处，瞳孔中映照出讶异的神色：“Mater，你看，那是什么？”

他的手指向不远处，循着那个方向看过去，藤丸的视线刚好能够接触到一点颜色——黄褐色的有如三角的形状，那是帐篷的尖顶。她一下跳起来，眉毛高高地怂入了发际：

“帐篷？”

“出乎意料，”莫扎特抬起眉梢，似乎在搜肠刮肚寻找着词汇：“之前一直都没有这种东西的吧？”

“绝对没有。”藤丸斩钉截铁。

到达每一个特异点时，藤丸都会有认真观察环境的习惯，也正是这一点，才让她能够如此肯定。

莫扎特半是开玩笑半是认真地调侃着：“这个特异点该不是故意在戏弄我们吧？”

藤丸将手托在下巴，沉吟着：“反正也没什么头绪，去看看吗？”

“这种时候，我应该夸你艺高胆大吗，Master？”莫扎特问她。

藤丸冲他微微一笑：

“反正还有你在嘛，沃尔夫冈。”

莫扎特一怔，旋即跟上藤丸的脚步，在她旁边轻轻道：“那就先多谢你的信任了。”

好在那顶帐篷并没有和他们玩躲猫猫的心情，大约二十分钟后，两人已经站在了帐篷投下的巨大阴影里。藤丸目瞪口呆地仰视着这顶像山一样的帐篷，小声道：

“这帐篷简直大得不正常……”

像是为巨人准备的一样。

“呼——”莫扎特发出一声意义不明的叹息：“有魔力反应哦，在里面的某个地方。”

“嗯，我感觉到了。”藤丸压低了嗓门，生怕被什么人听到。

“还打算进去吗？”莫扎特问。

“没有别的选项吧，”藤丸点点头，“而且……”

她看了一眼莫扎特，将“魔力反应和萨列里的很像”这半句话吞了回去。

莫扎特露出了深以为然的表情，然后两个人一同走了进去。帐篷里吹来一阵热风，暖暖的、甚至隐隐带着些甜甜的香味，与外部简直大相径庭。门帘在背后耷拉下来，将光与暗隔离开，但也并非暗不辨物，两旁高怂的烛台上，不知是谁已经点亮了星点的光，氤氲的烛火足以让人辨清眼中的世界。

色泽艳丽的挂毯、拥有着完美金属光泽的银器、不明身份人物的画像，这个空间远远超出了他们所预想的范围。穿过拱廊，是仿佛剧院一样的金色大厅，楼梯一直延伸道池座，乐池处放置着各式各样的乐器，只是无人奏响。舞台上，剧目演出的道具也已就绪，唯一不存在的，是应当出现在这里的演员和观众。

“这个帐篷，”藤丸沿着台阶走下去，她眼中是浓烈的疑义：“真的有这么大？”

莫扎特在旁摇了摇头：“……像是固有结界。”

“固有结界？”藤丸瞪大了眼睛。

“你知道的吧，Master，”莫扎特点点头：“具现化自己心象风景的魔术，接近于魔法的魔术。”

藤丸不可思议地睁大了眼睛：“这是……萨列里的心象世界？”

“的确很有他的风格哦。”莫扎特笑道。

“可是，萨列里真的做得到吗，”藤丸道：“据我所知，能够施展固有结界的从者，也仅仅只有我知道的那几位。”

莫扎特轻轻笑出声来：“这个特异点可不是能用常识来考虑的啦。”

“唔……”藤丸沉吟着：“也对。”

“等一等，”莫扎特突然站住了脚：有人来了……”

细微的窸窣声响起，与此同时，舞台上也有了动静。

帷幕忽地拉开，灯光亮起来，紧接着又是一暗，乐声响起，先是提琴，然后是短笛、三角铁和大鼓。明快的旋律之后，演员从幕后走出——藤丸辨认出是穿着华丽服饰的魔偶——它一身黑色西装，外披白色风衣，头上戴着礼帽。

“你看，”莫扎特指着乐池的方向，那里不知什么时候竟已坐了一整个乐队，“有什么在操纵着它们。”

莫扎特的眉心紧紧地锁在了一起，她听着魔偶的歌声，背脊上有细密的汗水：

“还有……观众。”

看台上也不知何时坐满了观众，它们直直坐着，面无表情地盯着舞台，一动不动，仿佛根本没有发现藤丸和莫扎特的存在。但藤丸知道，魔偶并没毫无知觉的冰冷肉块，它们的出现，必定是因为那个始作俑者在某处窥探。

关键是，在哪里？

而莫扎特的目光却定格在舞台，这出戏剧显然完全吸引了他的注意，但看他的神情，仿佛不太高兴：

“《后宫诱逃》不该这么演的，萨列里。”

他的声音十分轻柔，却在瞬间吸引了所有的注意力。声音戛然而止，冰冷的眼神齐刷刷地投射到他们身上，人偶们面无表情、脸色惨白、漆黑的眼珠子里没有瞳孔，那样子，像极了恐怖电影里恶鬼。

藤丸没来由地感到一阵恶寒，魔偶的注视让她的心怦怦直跳，但现在不是退缩的时候。她轻轻地拽了拽莫扎特的衣角，悄声道：

“沃尔夫冈，在幕后。”

她已经锁定了魔偶魔力支持的来源。

“嗯，萨列里就在那里。”他将这句话咬得极重。

“不要使用宝具。”藤丸望着密密麻麻的魔偶，猜到了莫扎特的动作。

“魔偶的数量太多了，Master。”莫扎特蹙起眉心，显然，他并不同意藤丸的策略：“这样太冒险。”

“宝具的规模太大，固有结界会被击破，”藤丸解释道：“这么一来，萨列里一定会逃掉的。”

“这样太冒险，容我拒绝！”莫扎特抗议。

“沃尔夫冈，这个特异点太奇怪了，不冒险的话根本捉不住任何机会，”藤丸道：“如果我们成功捕捉萨列里的话……”

“别说傻话了，我们还不知道这个固有结界到底是什么！”莫扎特急切地打断藤丸的发言：“如果不及时处理掉这些魔偶，我们会死在这里，请您慎重！”

他甚至用上了敬语。

藤丸咬了咬呀：

“我当然知道啊，沃尔夫冈……我比你还想知道特异点的真相，所以这才是我为什么不得不冒险的原因。”

“萨列里或许根本帮助不了我们什么！”

“他的存在一定和这个特异点脱不开关系，你明明也感觉到的。”

“Master，不能拿您的性命冒险——如果Dr.罗曼在，他一定也会阻止您！”

“沃尔夫冈，我并不想用令咒命令你，”藤丸望着他：“所以这一次，请务必完完全全信任我，好吗？”

“非得这样不可吗？”

“拜托你。”

看着藤丸的表情，莫扎特心知无可更改，于是摇了摇头，掏出了指挥棒：

“……请下令吧，Master。”


	4. Chapter 4

1791年9月30日，维也纳，狄亚·维登剧院，莫扎特完成了《魔笛》首演的第一次指挥工作。

他犹记得那时候的情形，没有预想中的欢声雷动，观众的鼓掌不过是恰到好处的礼貌。演出结束后，词作席卡内德与莫扎特并肩走出剧场，这位已至中年的天才词作家耷拉着脑袋，看起来十分丧气。

“那个词是怎么说的？”席卡内德的头发毛毛躁躁的，眼中布满了血丝：“反响平平? 可不是反响平平!”

“哦我亲爱的伊曼纽尔，”莫扎特直呼席卡内德的名字，安慰着：“他们一定会明白的，《魔笛》的魅力可远不止如此！”

“如果我有你一半的自信就好了，”席卡内德的一手局促地在胸前的领结上摩挲着：“邀请你为《魔笛》谱曲真是个天大错误！天哪沃尔夫冈，我脑子里到底在想些什么呢？”

“您显得太焦虑了，伊曼纽尔，今天不过是首演而已。”莫扎特欣然道。

“首演！”席卡内德更加焦虑：“一想到接下来还要承受无数场这种冷漠的回应，我就完全高兴不起来。”

“放心吧，《魔笛》无疑是最棒的，”莫扎特兴致高昂着：“而且，我已经邀请了萨列里，咱们等着瞧吧……”

席卡内德站住了，回头满腹狐疑地望着莫扎特：“萨列里？您说的是‘那位萨列里’？”

“当然是安东尼奥·萨列里啦，”莫扎特坦然道：“不得不说，他算得上一位音乐家吧？”

席卡内德上前一步，手指在莫扎特的左胸，压低了嗓门提醒道：

“安东尼奥·萨列里不喜欢你，这一点你别忘了。”

“他的确不喜欢我这个人，”莫扎特满不在乎：“不过他一定会喜欢我的音乐的。”

“盲目的乐观是毁灭的起始，沃尔夫冈。”席卡内德皱起了眉头。

“唔，我倒觉得这是个音乐家和音乐家之间的交流机会，”莫扎特道很快道：“与成见无关。”

“我表示怀疑，我的朋友。”席卡内德深深吸了一口气，想后退去。

莫扎特不置可否：“咱们可以打个赌。”

不过是1利弗尔的赌约，莫扎特与席卡内德都没有把朋友之间的小小争执放在心上。当然，当萨列里果然出现在莫扎特的包厢、并看完整场《魔笛》之后，莫扎特还是满心欢喜地接过了席卡内德递过来的钱币。

“我赢了——”他望着席卡内德，露出了洁白的牙齿。

萨列里——如他所料——被《魔笛》征服了，他可以从萨列里的每一句“Bravo”里听出来，可以从他激烈和热切的眼神中看出来。萨列里的热情与狂喜，莫扎特再熟悉不过了，《后宫诱逃》上演时他也曾流露出这样的情绪。

但莫扎特并没有膨胀或自满，他陪同萨列里走出剧院，虚心请教对方的意见，与他激烈地讨论每一个音符、每一个小节。

车夫已经在门外等候了，但萨列里并没有立刻离开，他回过头来，眼中是混沌的一片。“莫扎特，”他低声叫着莫扎特的名字：“我们相安无事，对吗？”

这是一句带有别样深意和警醒意味的话，莫扎特并非不明，但他只是淡淡一笑。

“只是音乐上的交流，仅此而已。”莫扎特将自己对席卡内德说的话照搬给了萨列里。

萨列里的目光死死地扣在莫扎特脸上，似乎想要确认他的话究竟有几分真假。许久，他才沉声道：

“这样最好。”

“祝您夜安。”莫扎特道。

“说到这个，”萨列里忽然想起了什么似的，道：“我听人说您病了，莫扎特先生。”

“只是些微不足道的小毛病。”他轻描淡写地回答，并不想过多地解释。

萨列里的眼珠微微动了一动，下巴几乎是不易察觉地一点，像是要说什么，但最终只简短道：

“请您保重。”

莫扎特有些诧异，一向与自己不对眼的萨列里竟会突然关心起他的健康来。当然，他的惊异神情也落到了萨列里的眼中。

“不要误会了，”他说：“只是如果少一个对手，多半会有些……无聊。”

无聊……吗？

莫扎特不由得扬了扬嘴角。

事与愿违，在与萨列里的这次交谈之后没多久，莫扎特便病重了。

其实，莫扎特对此早有预感。那是二月份的事，天气糟糕得要命，阴云密布着像是预示一场暴风雪的来临，北风和死神几乎同一时间敲开了他的房门。“请您写一首安魂弥撒吧”，黑衣黑袍的男人是这么说的。

可怜的康斯坦斯又出门了，她每天都在为他们的生计辛苦奔波、为他的不治之症奔走呼号。愿上帝保佑康斯坦斯，务必要赐予她最好的归宿，她是这个世界上最好的女人，她已经累了太久。若是上天还有一点仁慈，那么请一定要庇佑他的孩子们，“莫扎特的儿女”太过于沉重，如果可以，请让他们过上普通人小富即安的生活。

莫扎特沉浸在光怪陆离的幻象中，如同母亲死去后那晚他所梦见的一样：嘲笑着他的怪异男人、振翅飞舞的美丽精灵、长相怪异的昆虫、令人不悦的小丑，他们交头接耳，似乎在说着与他有关的笑话，紧接着爆发出一阵又一阵的嘲笑。

莫扎特猛地惊醒，全身浸透在湿漉漉的汗液中。他吃力地喘着气，口干舌燥、大脑发沉。

“康斯坦斯……康斯坦斯……”他轻声呼唤着，即使明知她不在身边。

一阵轻微的脚步声从前门响起。

“请您不要再跟随我了，先生，您觉得沃尔夫冈还不够悲惨吗？”是她回来了，正在门口和什么人说话。

“夫人，我很抱歉，”略显低沉而愧疚的声音紧随而起：“我只是想来看看有什么可以帮忙的。”

“天哪，请您不要再来添乱了，”康斯坦斯爆发出一阵悲鸣，她啜泣着：“让可怜的沃尔夫冈好好休息一会儿吧。”

莫扎特挣扎着爬起来，跌跌撞撞地穿过走廊：

“别，康斯坦斯……请他进来吧。”

“沃尔夫冈，我的上帝，”康斯坦斯发出一声惊叫，立刻冲过来将他依靠在自己身上：“快回去躺着……”

“没关系，”莫扎特被她搀扶着坐回到床上：“康斯坦斯，能请你去请一下苏斯迈尔吗……我想，萨列里先生可以陪我聊一会儿。”

“你需要的是医生，不是苏斯迈尔。”康斯坦斯呜咽着。

莫扎特摸了摸她的脸，安慰道：“不用担心，康斯坦斯，我没事。”

康斯坦斯迟疑着看了看莫扎特、又看了看萨列里，最终点了点头，匆匆出了门。

“很抱歉，我并非刻意打扰。”萨列里道。

莫扎特摇了摇头，萨列里的面容倒映在他灰暗的眼瞳中。

“没关系……”

“您病得很重。”萨列里显得有些担忧。

“所以，您是来同我告别吗？”莫扎特苍白的脸上浮现起一抹笑容。

萨列里沉默了几秒，然后道：“您很快就会康复的。”

“一点都不像您的风格，萨列里，”莫扎特声音细弱蚊蝇：“我听说……宫廷里都在等着看我的笑话！”

萨列里眼里有些复杂的神色：

“您其实不必在意。”

“怎么可能呢，”莫扎特无力地勾了勾嘴角：“我也是个普通的人类啊，萨列里，”

萨列里一愣，旋即勾勒出一个不言自明的自嘲笑容：

“是吗……”

“我知道您和他们不太一样，他们庸俗而又无可救药，但是，”莫扎特突然道：“凡人总有凡人的欲望，即使是您也不能免俗。”

“所以，即使我曾排挤、打压你，也是可以原谅的吗？”萨列里神色复杂。

“我不是圣人，Monsieur（1），”莫扎特笑了：“我讨厌你的高高在上和颐指气使，可是……这都是身为人类的弱点不是吗？”

萨列里也笑了：“是啊，这一点我倒是供认不讳。”

“萨列里，萨列里……”莫扎特挣扎着支起上半身，一把拽住萨列里的手腕：“我快要死了，诚实地告诉我吧，您喜欢我的音乐吗？”

这个问题，萨列里如何回答呢? 他想了很久，才郑重其事道：

“怎么说呢，或许我将会永远被钉在历史的耻辱柱上吧。”

这是萨列里对自己、对莫扎特最终的评价。

很难想象当时萨列里的心境，那应该是何等的不甘与自我厌弃。

没有必要这样的，莫扎特想，你和我一样，注定是人类历史中灿烂的群星啊。

——尽管，那都是死去以后许多年的事了。

“萨列里，为什么呢，明明那个时候都坦然的你我如今又会变成这样，”莫扎特在黑暗中喃喃道：“已经过去那么多年了，世人早就遗忘我们的‘存在’了。”

“莫扎特，被扔在历史角落的始终只有一个人。”有人从暗处走出，黑色的头发在脑后扎成一束，棕色的眼睛中闪烁着冷光，右边脸颊有一颗标志性的黑痣（2）。

萨列里。

“萨列里……”莫扎特望着眼前的男人，时隔两百余年后的再次相遇多少让他有些唏嘘。

“你是被世人拥戴的音乐家，”萨列里的声音一如往昔地低沉而阴郁：“而我，则是被憎恨、诅咒的杀人凶手。”

莫扎特当然明白萨列里在说什么，当他与世长辞后，一些耸人听闻的传言便散布开来。他们猜测，萨列里应当为莫扎特之死负责，更有甚者认为，莫扎特是被人阴谋毒杀的，而那个人不是别人，正是一直将莫扎特视为眼中钉、肉中刺的大师、名声赫赫的安东尼奥·萨列里。

无人能证实这些流言的真实性，更无人证明这些传闻其实是空穴来风。久而久之，谣言便成为了“真实”、戏谑便成为了“历史”，一如那个夜晚萨列里的自嘲，他当真是“自我胜利的牺牲品”。

“您明明知道，”莫扎特轻声道：“世人容易被谎言蒙蔽双眼。”

“但是，憎恨就这么发生了，”萨列里的声音提高了一些：“不甘心啊，莫扎特，那些罪名都是莫须有的，只是因为我曾妒忌、曾谄媚，便要忍受世人千千万万的唾骂吗！”

“原来是这样，”莫扎特笑了：“所以你才会成为这样的从者……”

“我们从一开始就站在对立的两面。萨列里轻轻道。”

莫扎特摇了摇头，凝望着眼前这个熟悉而又陌生的男人，过了好一会儿，才将那笑容收敛了些许：

“但是，你将我拉到这个结界里面来，让我再次回想起身为人类时候所经历的痛苦，真的有意义吗？”

萨列里似乎觉得十分好笑：“‘复仇的火焰在我心中燃烧’，莫扎特，我必须夺回我的一切。”

“萨列里，我们已经死了很多年了。”

“那又怎样？”

“怎么说呢，萨列里，”莫扎特忽一下逼近萨列里，将脸凑在对方的眼前，手指落在萨列里的心口，眼神的温度冷却了下来：“我和‘那个莫扎特’的本质可不一样哪！”

萨列里眼中一抹惊疑闪过，但很快便换上了冰冷的杀机。

“我已经捉住了你，莫扎特，这样的虚张声势对我来讲毫无意义，”他讥笑着，伸手将莫扎特的指尖拨弄开：“还有那位橘发的少女，她是你的Master吧？”

“所以我说，在审美这一点上，你永远也及不上我啊，”莫扎特十分遗憾地叹了口气，“运用人质的行为可算不上音乐家的浪漫。”

“这种时候还要逞一时口快，还果真是那位莫扎特的性格，”萨列里的笑声让人不悦：“不过不得不说，这样的感觉让人十分愉悦。”

“亲爱的安东尼奥，我当然是那个莫扎特，”莫扎特忽一把将萨列里的手腕捉住，字句里满是凛凛冷意：“但是，你却不是‘那位萨列里’。我说得对吗，Assassin？”

“这可真遗憾——”

“别想逃，‘萨列里’……”莫扎特突然在Assassin的嘴唇上盖下一个印记，望着勃然变色的男人，他舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛品尝着对方的美味一般：“不，应当是‘萨列里的嫉妒与恨’幻化成的‘赝作’——Avenger！”（4）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）法语的“先生”；
> 
> （2）形象参考法扎flo萨列里；
> 
> （3）法扎醉酒歌歌词梗
> 
> （4）私设，赝作萨列里，表面是Assassin，实际上是Avenger，后期会说明。。。


	5. Chapter 5

“萨列里”的眼神顿时凝结成冰。  
“莫扎特先生……”他如号角般低沉的嗓音中尽是不详。  
行动伴随着他的话语一同开始，没有一丁点预兆。黑雾将“萨列里”紧紧包裹起来，他的身影便化作轻烟，倏地消失得无影无踪。  
眼中不见对方的身影，莫扎特危机感倍增，幸而有敏锐的魔力探知，才能及时将危机化解。刀刃划着他的皮肤而过，凉意过处，白皙的颈项已洒上暗红的花，犹如盛放的曼珠沙华。   
嘁——  
莫扎特的眼睛轻轻眯了起来，他左右灵活地迈动着步伐，以避开漫天洒下的黑色利刃，活像一只身手矫健的猫。他飞速地挥动着手中的指挥棒，口中默念着神言，星光便自他所在之处源源涌出。  
“这是献给您的‘小小的夜之曲’。”  
他咏唱着，背后瞬间张开巨大的天幕，星星洒落当中，汇聚成金色的河流。星汉灿烂，在指挥棒的韵律中翻覆到头顶，最后化作璀璨的苍穹。  
“倾倒下来吧，我的金色音符！”  
——轰隆隆！  
无限星辰陨落，如金子一般沉降下来。穹顶应声而倒，将“萨列里”淹没在金色的烟尘中。“萨列里”发出困兽一般的号叫，嘶哑而恼怒。伴随着剧烈的魔力波动，莫扎特听到远处窸窸窣窣逼近的脚步声——魔偶们听到了主人的呼唤，正朝着他们的所在逼近。   
“没完没了，”莫扎特摇了摇头，自言自语着，“想要不使用宝具就清除他们，听起来就跟天方夜谭似的。”  
不过，也非毫无办法，只是莫扎特不太愿意采取这种极端的方式——毕竟，他实在不愿意与这位“赝作大师”有任何过于紧密的关系。然而，事已至此，即使心有不甘也唯有如此行事，否则一旦“萨列里”解脱出来，他想在用这样的方式将他困住就难了。  
莫扎特立刻行动起来，玫瑰色的光带在他的指挥下逐渐成型。  
“艺术审美”，藤丸是这么称呼这种魔术的，她说这样近乎行云流水的魔术很符合莫扎特的风格。莫扎特倒不觉得自己与这类魔术有什么奇异的相性，不过他必须承认，这种魔术在束缚敌方从者方面有着异乎寻常的优势，尤其当面对的是战力在自己之上的“萨列里”时，莫扎特很庆幸自己拥有这样的魔术。  
接下来就是夺取对方的魔力了。  
关于获取魔力的渠道，莫扎特有着相当难忘的印象，毕竟每次需要魔力供给时，藤丸总会别扭地拒绝他的要求，比起肢体上的接触，她更愿意选择耗时更长的精密仪器。莫扎特认为那样的方式太过于浪费时间和精力，如果在非常紧急的时刻，体液交换才应当是最具效率的途径。而现在，莫扎特处于他认为的“非常时刻”。  
“尽管赝作的味道有些奇怪，”莫扎特声音低沉，掀起烟尘的同时将“萨列里”的手脚牢牢缚住，“但是，我也不会抗拒这样难得的机会哦，‘大师’。”  
他倾过身，一手捉住“萨列里”、将他掀翻在地，一面将嘴唇覆在萨列里的唇上。唇瓣交叠，莫扎特肆无忌惮地索取着，他能感到对方的抗拒，但此刻又怎能懈怠，于是便愈加放肆地在对方的唇齿间流连。“萨列里”的口腔被莫扎特牢牢封住，此刻只能发出类似呜咽的低沉声响，这样细碎而又断续的声音，除了能勾起莫扎特的某种欲望，其余并无他用。  
四周安静了下来，就连那些细碎的脚步声，也随着“萨列里”的魔力丧失而逐渐减弱。能量绵延不绝地涌入，暖洋洋地让人舒适，也催得他内心的火焰莫名地燃烧了起来。  
还想要得更多，无论是魔力还是别的什么。  
“住手……”“萨列里”痛苦的挣扎逐渐绵软，他偏过头，喉咙里发出这样的抗议声。  
莫扎特却选择了无视，他猛地拉开“萨列里”的领结，沿着他的轮廓，一路亲吻向下，最后在柔软温暖的颈项停了下来。  
若不是赝作，莫扎特的动作兴许会更温柔一些，但一想到这里，莫扎特心中却有了更浓郁的欲望。既然不是那个萨列里，那就再过分一些也可以的吧？纵情地玩弄这具肉体、擭取更多的魔力，这样也绝对没问题吧？  
莫扎特又迫切了几分，牙齿在喉头啃噬的力道也加重了不少。他清楚听到了“萨列里”负痛的呻吟，感觉到了舌尖上黏滑的血液特有的甜腥味。温热的液体顺着喉咙流向胃部，他开始充盈而饱满，心底是无限的满足。  
与此同时，他也察觉到了“萨列里”的变化，推搡的力道依然存在，但那触感又聊胜于无，不仅如此，就连他半闭着眼睛颤抖着呼吸的姿态，如今看来都带着某种欲拒还迎娇羞。  
莫扎特伸出手指，轻轻撬起“萨列里”的双唇，后者迅速衔住并不自觉地吸允了起来，这让莫扎特更加确定了对方的反应，于是他俯下身来，轻轻含住他的耳垂：  
“想要吗？”  
“萨列里”的身体发出一阵剧烈的颤动，他似是咬着牙，才逼迫着让自己摇了摇头。  
“可是，”莫扎特将手指抽出，缓缓滑向下方微微隆起的地方，轻笑道：“就连这‘赝作’的驱壳似乎也出卖您呢。”  
“萨列里”闭上眼睛，嘴唇紧闭着，不去回应莫扎特的挑衅。面对莫扎特接下来的一系列越界的挑逗，他唯有紧锁着眉心强忍着，才不让那些令人不安而羞耻的声音溜出来。可最后，他还是沦陷了，魔力耗损总是伴随着意志崩塌，更何况他也并不是那一位安东尼奥•萨列里。  
他感到炽热滑过心底、让他一阵心悸，他的斗志昂扬被对方握在手心，他的欲望被温润的口腔包裹着释放，魔鬼将他完全吞噬，他甚至想将赞美的诗词化作漫天音符，穿过时光的孤寂悠长。  
“感谢款待。”莫扎特心满意足地舔舐着嘴唇，替“萨列里”将衣衫略略整理，狭长的眼睛中挟带了一丝玩味。  
莫扎特也整理了一下仪容，顺势又有意无意地将“萨列里”的束缚收紧了些，然后收拾出一个看来得体的表情，迎接藤丸的到来。  
意料之中的惊呼：  
“沃尔夫冈——？！”  
她看看莫扎特，又看看地上狼狈不堪的“萨列里”，橘色的瞳孔瞪得老大。  
“嗯？”满不在乎地耸了耸肩：“我觉得还是不要问太多会比较好哦，Master。”  
“……欸？莫扎特制服Avenger了？”骤然响起的罗马尼的声音，看来通讯也已经修复完成了。  
“看起来……是的。”藤丸不可置信。  
“怎么会——”罗马尼先生一声惊呼，而后瞬间换上了了然的神情：“我明白了……是夺走了对方的魔力吧。”  
藤丸顷刻反应过来，脸颊一下晕染上了微醺的色彩。尽管她并不抗拒这样的魔力填充方式，但一想到若是自己来早一步会看到的场景，她就忍不住打了一个寒噤。  
“咳咳，来说说研究结果吧。”罗马尼在那头清了清喉咙。  
“嗯，什么情况？”  
罗马尼拿起厚厚的一扎资料，道：“你们所在的特异点……不、应该说是一个‘伪特异点’……是一个闭合的圆形空间。”  
“我有个想法，”莫扎特喃喃道，脸色阴沉了下来：“既然是伪特异点，该不会是……”  
“不愧是Caster，看来你也猜到了，”罗马尼道：“这个特异点，是真正的‘从者萨列里’固有结界的延伸。”  
“哈？有可能吗？”藤丸一下愣住了，她还是第一次听说这样的理论。  
“完全有可能哦，”这次插进话的却是一脸笃定的达芬奇：“只要有圣杯就可以。”  
“我们一直以为是圣杯流落在了某个不知名的世界而产生了异象，”罗马尼有些沮丧地挠挠头，道：“结果却是这样……固有结界因为圣杯的缘故而膨胀，形成了与特异点极为相似的存在。”  
“但本质是不同的，”达芬奇解释道：“只要切断魔力供给，固有结界就会消失，就像之前你们遇到的帐篷一样。”  
藤丸这才意识到之前两人进入的那顶巨大的帐篷不知何时，竟已消失得无影无踪了，他们正立于一望无垠的荒原上，同此前看到的一样。  
“那顶帐篷是Avenger的固有结界，Avenger的魔力衰减后，固有结界自然就会消失，”罗马尼接上：“所以我们现在的猜测是，这个‘伪特异点’正是接触了圣杯的、真正的萨列里的宝具展开的真实模样。”  
“所以才会有乐律一样的魔力波动，”藤丸有意无意地瞟了一眼地上的从者：“和这样的赝作从者吗？”  
“毕竟是萨列里的心象世界嘛。”罗马尼耸耸肩。  
“所以说，现在你们眼前的这位从者才十分重要，”达芬奇滔滔不绝着：“能否从那个闭合的世界里回来迦勒底，全看你们能从Avenger那里得到多少情报哦，毕竟我们完全无法探知圣杯的所在。”  
藤丸深深吸了一口气：“那么，这个闭合世界的外部到底是什么呢？”  
“很遗憾，无法确定，”罗马尼露出了为难的表情：“唯一知道的是，在那个地方，萨列里接触到了圣杯，创造了这个‘伪特异点’，仅此而已。”  
“只能寄希望于Avenger了，”藤丸苦笑着：“我认为能问到讯息的概率基本为0。”  
罗马尼安慰着：“太悲观了，立香。”  
“没错，”莫扎特突然插入进来，  
“关于这一点，”从方才开始就一直沉默着的莫扎特恰到好处地插嘴进来：“我有个打算。”  
他附在藤丸耳绊说了几句话，声音不大，恰好只是藤丸能够听到的程度，但显然这样的建议并没有得到藤丸的认可——甚至可以说，已经完全违背了藤丸的本意。  
“不行，沃尔夫冈，”藤丸一脸震惊地望着莫扎特：“我不会同意的！”  
“你想回到迦勒底吗？”莫扎特意有所指地望了望通讯器。  
“我当然想，”藤丸不假思索地回答：“但是，这样做太危险了……”  
莫扎特摇摇头，双手搭在她的肩头，一脸诚恳道：“Master，之前你要我无条件地信任你，所以这一次，也请务必信任我，好吗？”  
“……沃尔夫冈，”藤丸咬着牙：“真的没问题吗？”  
“放心吧，请你退后好吗，”他放开藤丸：“我要解开‘萨列里’的束缚了。”  
“莫扎特？”那头的罗马尼和达芬奇显然也惊到了。  
“没关系，他的魔力残存已经很微弱了，”莫扎特歪歪头：“更何况这是我的‘诚意’嘛。”  
光带消失了，“萨列里”终于脱离了莫扎特的束缚。  
“这才是要开始的时刻，对吧，”莫扎特笑望着萨列里：“你的魔力恢复得未免太快……”  
“你说什么——”  
藤丸浑身一震，莫扎特刚才说的难道不只是猜想吗？关于“萨列里”的魔力供给的猜想、关于圣杯是否在这个固有结界内的猜想，他只是想试探一下Avenger，一旦发现不妥就控制住对方，他是这么说的吧？  
莫扎特由始至终从未提及魔力恢复的事。若是提及，藤丸一定不会同意他的意见的，即使使用令咒也在所不惜。  
可是，顿悟与悔恨都已经太晚，通讯器里罗马尼的声音近乎撕心裂肺：“立香——！！”  
本能地闪避。几乎是突破了自身身体的极限，但匕首依然刺在了藤丸的腿部，剥夺了她进一步行动的可能。她忍着剧痛望向莫扎特，期许着什么奇迹。但奇迹从不出现——莫扎特身后，黑色的荆棘宛如刀刃，它们从地面上生长开，一根根刺入莫扎特的身体。  
“哈……哈哈……萨列里……”他被荆棘穿刺着，鲜血顺着黑色的荆棘流了下来。  
“莫扎特，”Avenger声音隆隆如雷：“这是给你最后的献礼——杀人交响！！”


	6. Chapter 6

那是漫长的一刻，一秒仿佛一个世纪。所有的动作都像是被刻意地慢放了，连声音都在那个须臾消弭无形。天空张开了黑色的巨口，如怪兽一样大口吞食着世界，荒原如斑驳的墙纸般撕裂剥落。天不再是天，地不再是地，空气无数次弯折扭曲，最后坍缩在以莫扎特与“萨列里”为中心的焦点，接着是炸裂、巨大的闪光、炽热的风暴，直至终末。

铺天盖地的压迫感袭来，藤丸感到肺部的气体被抽空，手脚仿佛被气浪碾为齑粉，速度快到连痛觉都未感知便已失去。眼前一片雪白，似是患上了眼盲症，所有的一切都化作虚无。肉体的主动权被窃取了，她如羽毛一般飘起、落下，无所凭依。

不知道过了多久，她终于有了一丝感知。仅仅是听觉方面的。那是一段极为明快的乐律，提琴声与钢琴声交替出现，时而绵远悠长、时而跳跃顿挫，闻之令人愉悦而充满期待。

正思考着这音乐从何而来，藤丸的眼中也渐渐有了些轮廓——视力正在逐渐恢复，目光之所及，除了陌生的、莫名泛着旧日色彩的场景之外，还有熟悉的人影——莫扎特。

可是，这又是在哪里呢？这样古旧的剧院，这些衣着古朴的观众。

藤丸尝试着迈步，却忽地发现自己不过悬空漂浮着，竟连一个实体也没有，她惊慌失措地想伸手去拉莫扎特的衣缘，行动起来却意识到四肢也是不存在的。那么声音呢？她忙不迭张口想呼喊莫扎特的名字，然而不知为何，那几个字节就卡在了身体的某个角落，无论如何也发不出声。

她是怎么了？这是死亡？还是什么？藤丸感到本应剧烈跳动的心脏也静默无声，空落落的连恐惧的感觉也无。

乐声戛然而止，掌声响了起来，指挥家自台上转过身来，冲着莫扎特所在的方向微微点了点头，那神情带着些骄傲与自得。藤丸被他的动作吸引过去，这才注意到这位指挥着乐队的男人，拥有着和“萨列里”一样的外貌。

——亦或者，他就是萨列里？

演奏完毕，莫扎特匆匆奔向了后台，萨列里正在那里拉扯着领结，似乎那让他有些透不过气。藤丸迟疑了片刻，然后轻飘飘地移动到两人左近，她尝试着在他们之间穿梭了几个来回，但遗憾的是，他们压根就看不见她，就好像她是空气、是鬼魂、是不存在于这世界的事物。

藤丸曾听达芬奇说过“梦魇”的故事，那些能够自由地穿梭于人类的睡梦中、窥测人类的内心与大脑的奇妙物种，她发现自己凝视着莫扎特和萨列里时，也有着窥探他们的世界的感觉，只不过，藤丸认为自己看到的并非梦境，而是真正存在过的“历史”。

与莫扎特和萨列里有关的历史。

“您说我无法指挥您的音乐？”萨列里微微抬起些眼角来，似是质疑。

“或许您不知道，”莫扎特笑了：“有人认为我的音乐‘太多音符’，并不适合演出——很显然，您让这样的流言不攻自破了。”

萨列里向来阴云密布的眼神里也透出些笑意来，当然，他并没有生气，不过依旧提醒道：“莫扎特，您知道，并不是人人都懂得音乐。”

“噢，我当然明白啦，那些……”他咂咂嘴，几乎是不耐烦地摇了摇头：“我们说那些不愉快的事做什么呢，先生，现在的状况已经很糟糕了，陛下并不喜欢音乐。”

萨列里清了清喉咙，声音压得很轻：“那不是我们应该在乎的，莫扎特，言多必失。”

他的表情既局促又无奈。

“我早就明白了，先生，”莫扎特坦白：“我们现在讨论的是音乐！天啊！当然是音乐啦！所有的阴谋诡计都该离得远远的才是。”

萨列里眼中的不安一闪而过：

“那是当然。”

“总之，您愿意担任我的钢琴协奏曲（1）的指挥，让我倍感荣幸，”莫扎特由衷地感叹：“这世界上还有什么事能比有人懂得自己的作品更快乐呢？”

萨列里身体几乎是不易察觉地一震，声音也是不可避免的上扬了些许：

“……您真的这么认为吗？认为我懂得您的作品？”

“否则我又怎么会邀请您呢，”莫扎特反问：“您是一位音乐家吧，大师？”

萨列里脸上的神情愈加复杂了起来。

“莫扎特，既然您认为我们都是音乐家，”他的五指紧紧地握成拳，语气里带着某种暗示：“那就请务必继续恪守一位音乐家的本分。”

莫扎特一怔，旋即笑开来：“这一点，我比任何人都清楚。”

场景倏地一换，莫扎特消失了，昏暗的房间里弥散着破败的味道，女人低低哭泣着的声音凄绝而哀凉，她穿着黑色的裙衫，身段纤瘦，此时正用力擦拭着桌台上一尊小小的莫扎特画像。

“夫人，午安，”萨列里自门外进来，黑色衣衫，帽子拿在手中，他朝着女人微微压低了腰：“请原谅我贸然闯入……但您应该记得我。”

女人抬起脸来，那是张何其苍白的面容！她的眼角犹自发红，眼睑下方是青黑色的眼圈，两片薄唇毫无血色，现在正微微颤抖着。

“萨列里先生，您是为我丈夫送葬的为数不多的人之一，我当然记得您。”康斯坦斯·韦伯的声音带着轻微的呜咽。

“我在想……是否能有什么帮得上忙。”他有些局促，不太确定康斯坦斯对他的态度。

“萨列里先生，已经足够了，您能参加他的葬礼已经感激不尽，”康斯坦斯的眼泪顺着面颊流了下来：“可怜的沃尔夫冈一定很高兴……说起来可能有些冒犯，先生，我一直不太喜欢您对他所做的那些事，但是……您能来真是太好了。”

萨列里的身体晃了晃，他深吸了一口气：“我知道说这些话有些太晚，但是夫人，关于您的先生……我十分抱歉。”

康斯坦斯露出虚弱的微笑，她吸了吸鼻子：

“那您一定会很乐于听到沃尔夫冈对我说的那些话，‘请不要责怪萨列里，我们早已化干戈为玉帛’。”

“您的先生是一个大度的人，”萨列里露出愧色：“不仅如此，我认为他的音乐也十分出色。”

“所以您才在背后做了不少小动作吧？”康斯坦斯的语调忽然有些尖锐：“这是嫉妒还是畏惧呢，先生？您的这些行为让沃尔夫冈吃了不少苦头。”

面对康斯坦斯的指责，萨列里并没有表现出任何恼怒，反而显得更加愧疚，但他没有回答，只是沉默着，像是打算迎接更多的指责与不满。

“不过，”康斯坦斯轻轻叹了一口气，将莫扎特的画像握在胸前：“‘作为回击，我也曾做过相似的事，在卖弄本领、争取名誉这一点上，我们都是普通人’，先生，这是沃尔夫冈告诉我的。”

“……是吗。”

“沃尔夫冈已经死了，一切就到此为止吧。”康斯坦斯轻轻道。

“夫人，我……”

欲言又止。但终究还是没有说下去，待到康斯坦斯背过脸去时，他才小声补充道：“我对他……有多仰慕，便曾有多嫉妒。”

康斯坦斯的身体几乎是不易察觉地微微颤抖了起来。

“我很感激您的坦诚，萨列里先生。”她转过脸来，微笑着的脸上却满是泪水。

场景再次变换。

陈设华丽的房间里，缠绵于病榻上的是风烛残年的萨列里，他半倚靠着枕头，床头柜上是铺得杂乱的曲谱，曲谱上压着几张报纸，藤丸探头去看，看到时间写着1825年5月6日——此时距离萨列里离世不过一天。

萨列里动了动身体，仿佛是想调整一个舒适的姿势，但看他的表情，似乎并不算满意。

“乐谱，”他极其艰难地抬起手指，对身旁的男仆道：“给我。”

男仆看起来有些犹豫，他立在那里没有动，直到萨列里又催促了一次，他才把那几张写满乐谱的纸页从报纸底下抽出来整理好递过去。

“Requiem aeternamdona eis, Domine（2），”他布满沟壑的脸上露出些解脱的表情：“终于要再次相遇了啊，莫扎特……我已等待了太久。”

他开始剧烈地咳嗽，手指却依旧紧握着曲谱不放。男仆忙不迭地伸手去扶，但萨列里却将对方的手拨弄开了：

“没关系、没关系……这样，已经很好了。”

连说起话来也是断断续续。

“先生，我去请医生。”男仆立即道。

“不，不用，”萨列里轻声阻止着：“在这里陪着我就好。”

“可您看起来很不好。”男仆皱着眉头。

“别指望一个糟老头子有二十岁的体魄，年轻人，”萨列里笑了笑，难得地开了个玩笑：“坐下吧，在那边取一个椅子。”

男仆还在迟疑着，于是萨列里又道：

“别傻站着了，孩子，我只是让你陪我聊聊天而已。”

这才坐下来，磕磕绊绊道：“好的，先生。”

萨列里想了一会儿，才起了一个话题：“回答我，你见过有人死去吗？”

“见过一次，先生，”男仆陈述着：“是我的父亲。”

“真令人难过，”萨列里叹道：“目睹亲人的离世总归不是幸事……是病了吗？”

“是的，是瘟疫。”男仆小声回答。

“害怕吗？”萨列里又问

“我认为没什么可怕的，”男仆摇了摇头：“不过……正如您所说，心里会很不好受。”

“啊……”萨列里轻轻地感叹了一声：“真抱歉……看来你不得不再一次拥有这样的经历了，有人死在面前什么的。”边说着边指了指自己。

男仆立刻回答：“不会的，先生，您会好起来的。”

萨列里有些疲倦地阖上了眼皮：“我知道自己会面对什么，我也一点都不害怕死亡——对我这种年纪的人来说，死亡并不可怕。”

“那么，”男仆好奇道：“您害怕什么呢？”

仿佛是思考了好一会儿，萨列里才缓缓地睁开眼，望向男仆：“孤独，还有无比漫长的等待。”

“那是什么？”男仆并没能理解萨列里的意思。

萨列里轻轻地晃了晃手中的乐谱，浑浊的眼球也瞬间有了神采：

“我希望能够再次和莫扎特相遇。”

“莫扎特？那个英年早逝的音乐家吗，”男仆显然不知道从哪里听说过莫扎特的事迹：“可我听说……你们互相讨厌。”声音在最末处明显降低。

“互相讨厌……”萨列里玩味似的重复着这四个字，然后轻轻笑出声来：“怎么可能呢？音乐家总归会相互吸引的啊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）萨列里曾担任过莫扎特钢琴协奏曲的指挥，这里的这首曲子指的是莫扎特的二十二号钢协（kv482）；
> 
> （2）这句话的意思是：主！请赐给他们永远的安息。引自莫扎特k626号曲目，安魂曲。


	7. Chapter 7

如果，真的能够拥有万能的许愿机，那么萨列里唯一的愿望便是与莫扎特重逢。这样的想法在世人看来或许匪夷所思，但那的的确确是萨列里在碰触圣杯的一刹那的所有念想。

“凡人的梦想素来便是可悲可叹，即便成为英灵的我也难以免俗。”萨列里一边说着，一边从幻景中剥离出来。

旧时的色调退成黑白，藤丸倏地清醒，响指声后，她感到足下重新出现了实感。

“迦勒底的御主，初次见面，”萨列里朝着她的方向微微一笑，“如果没记错的话，是叫藤丸立香吗？”

“嗯……”藤丸后知后觉地答应着，刚刚找回知觉的她还不太习惯，双手更是无处安放：“我是藤丸。”

“不必太在意，你的所知所感并非‘真实’。”萨列里一眼看破藤丸的担忧与局促，于是安慰着。

“记忆……吗？”藤丸喃喃道。

“就当作是梦吧，”萨列里答：“在我们同处的某个梦中，你看到了有关于我的过去。”

“也就是说，我的意识被带到你的梦境了吧？”

“姑且这么理解吧。”

藤丸望着萨列里，再次确定：

“你真的是‘那一个’萨列里吗？”

“货真价实。”萨列里斩钉截铁地回答。

“为什么要把我拉到这里呢？”藤丸有些迟疑，作为迦勒底的Master，她的立场理应是与萨列里敌对，萨列里的立场应当也是如此。

“因为想见见迦勒底的御主是怎样的人，我的小姐，”萨列里答得干脆：“我坚信你能明白我的愿望。”

“愿望……”

藤丸当然明白萨列里的愿望，从进入这个梦境的一刻起就感受到了，那种感情仿佛自然而然从她内心深处迸发出来——尽管藤丸知道这种情绪与她本人并没有什么关系。

“所以才接触了圣杯，等待着与他见面吗？”她提问，尽管已经知晓了答案。

“遗憾的是，Avenger也被创造了出来，”萨列里面露歉色：“毕竟我曾心怀妒忌，这种情绪似乎在圣杯魔力的引导下被无限放大了。”

“那么现在呢，”藤丸记得最后那个瞬间的情形，“Avenger、扩张的固有结界……应该都被消灭了吧？我看到沃尔夫冈……”

萨列里轻轻叹了口气：“原来你感觉到了吗？”

藤丸点点头：“Avenger的魔力是圣杯直接供给的吧……所以无论被消灭多少次都能很快恢复。”

“我接触圣杯的时候并不是抱着这样的祈愿，”萨列里道：“但是很遗憾，一切都如你所见，圣杯即Avenger，Avenger是圣杯。”

“沃尔夫冈他……到底怎么样了？”藤丸依然担忧着。

萨列里显得十分抱歉：“很遗憾，没有灵基反应。”

藤丸倒吸一口冷气，身体仿佛被抽空：“你说……什么？”

萨列里有些无奈：“那时候应当是抱着同归于尽的决心吧。宝具击中Avenger的时候，维持固有结界的圣杯也损毁了。”

“可我的意识还在，至少还在你这里存在……”藤丸结结巴巴：“所以沃尔夫冈应该也会这样的，对吗？”

不甘心的期许，依然残存的一丝侥幸，即便明白这样的期待并无意义，可还是忍不住会问。

萨列里露出充满歉意的神情：“是精灵的加护，小姐，你真正的‘存在’应当就要回到迦勒底了，你看，我也正在消失。”

如他所说，萨列里的身体正变得透明。

藤丸心脏所在的地方一阵刺痛，她垂下头低声道：“沃尔夫冈保护了我，自己却……”

“请不要难过，我的小姐，”萨列里走上前来，手轻轻搭在藤丸的双肩，有些温暖的触感：“这是他的愿望。”

“怎么可能不难过呢，”藤丸抬起眼来，望向萨列里：“沃尔夫冈是我重要的伙伴，即使是愿望，我也不想……”

“伙伴……”萨列里重复了一遍，似是思考着这两个字的含义，好一会儿，他才用一种近乎艳羡的口气道：“无论什么时候，莫扎特都让人十分嫉妒啊。”

这才意识到这位大师或许是孤独的。

藤丸将目光又抬起了些，她注视着萨列里的眼睛，认真道：

“大师还有遗憾吗？”

“直到重逢，莫扎特都没有将我当作重要的‘伙伴’，”萨列里欣然道：“所以，即便真的再次见面了，我也十分遗憾。”

“其实我觉得未必如此，”藤丸小心地斟酌着词句：“沃尔夫冈并不是没有将你当作伙伴，恰恰相反，正因为太过于在乎，所以才不知道应当怎么表达吧？”

顿了顿，她又补充道：“如果活着时因为立场不同而无法成为同伴，我也能够理解，但是现在那些立场都已经不存在了呀。”

“……是吗。”

“当然，”藤丸立刻答道：“如果大家都坦诚一点，那么一定也会成为彼此重要的人吧，我是这么认为的。”

萨列里摇了摇头，轻轻笑出了声：“这么一来，我似乎也明白为什么即使拼上性命莫扎特也要保护你了。”

“咦？”藤丸睁大了眼睛，不太理解萨列里的意思。

但是萨列里并不打算回答，他只是伸手在藤丸身上轻轻推了一把。

“该走了哦，小姐。”他拍了拍手，藤丸便再次漂浮了起来，身体像是被什么拽着似的，不住退后。

“可是……”藤丸还有很多疑问。

“还有人在等你呢。”萨列里的声音也渐行渐远。 

“一定会再见面的，”藤丸在即将离开的时刻，忽而想起了什么一样，飞快道：“下一次，务必以从者的身份来到迦勒底吧——和沃尔夫冈一起。”

萨列里一顿，声音里夹杂着细碎的气息，应当是在笑：

“嗯。后会有期了，迦勒底的Master。”

 

特异点之行过了一个月，藤丸才完全康复，按照罗曼医生的说法，她受到的创伤不仅仅是身体层面的，更有精神层面的部分。但是，当问及相关细节时，关于在最后时刻与萨列里的对话，她却刻意地隐去了。

并非害怕透露什么，而是她依旧在等待。她始终坚信那天一定会到来，莫扎特与萨列里在经历了漫长的时光后，一定会在那个时刻再次相遇。

实际上也并没有经过多久。

那是四月的起始，万物复苏的季节，即便迦勒底内部绿植不多，她也能感觉到空气中弥漫的春日的气息。

“立香，大事不妙啊——”罗马尼丧着个脸，在管制室内哀嚎。

“啊……吵死了，”藤丸掏了掏耳朵，搓揉着惺忪的双眼，打了一个长长的呵欠：“大清早的不要大惊小怪啦。”

“这家伙回来了，立香，他回来了哦——”罗马尼指着站在英灵召唤装置旁的人，大叫着：“迦勒底又要被低俗笑话淹没了！简直是天大的危机！”

“比起那个，我更喜欢音乐哦。”男人耸了耸肩，但是并没有表现出任何不悦。

藤丸有些恍惚，等反应过来时，人已经飞扑过去，紧紧地抱住了对方，然后瞬间叫出了那人的名字：

“沃尔夫冈！”

“很高兴能够再次相会，Master，”莫扎特轻轻拍着藤丸的后背，“不过你抱得太紧啦！”

“下次别干那么危险的事啦！”边说着眼泪边流了下来。

“别担心，”莫扎特安慰着她：“我只是离开了一阵子而已嘛！”

藤丸松开莫扎特，而后破涕为笑：

“但总觉得你好像离开了好久似的。”

“唔……”罗马尼清清嗓子，试图引起藤丸的注意：“我是不是忘了说……还有一位从者到迦勒底了哦。”

“哈？”藤丸完全没有注意到还有其他从者存在的气息。

“也难怪，”罗马尼挠了挠头，笑着指了指自己的身后：“毕竟Assassin最擅长的就是‘气息遮断’嘛。”

“咦——！！！！”藤丸几乎是本能地向后跳开一步，“萨列里？！”

她当然记得那位阴沉的从者的姿态，但却从未想过会在这种情况下再次相见，所以当再次面对萨列里时，藤丸还是忍不住一惊一乍的举动。

“唔，”莫扎特倒显得十分平静：“是货真价实的那一位哦。”

“啊哈，”藤丸看看萨列里，又看看莫扎特，突然爆发出一阵欢呼：“我就说嘛，总归还会在遇见的！”

“怎么说呢，这次召唤完完全全出乎我的意料，”罗马尼恰到好处地插进话来：“两个从者什么的，还是第一次遇到。”

“不管怎么样，突然就很想夸奖你，Dr.罗曼。”藤丸歪着头，咧嘴笑了起来。

“你要怎么奖励我呢，”罗马尼望着藤丸，俄而露出些调皮的神色来：“我的小立香？”

藤丸的脸刷一下燃起了红晕，正又羞又恼不知道如何回应时，莫扎特及时开口替她解了围：

“不好意思，Master、Dr.罗曼，但是我想和大师好好聊聊。”

藤丸立马向莫扎特投过去感激的目光，后者对上她的眼神，冲她调皮地眨了眨眼，交换了会心的一笑。

“沃尔夫冈的房间可一直都保持着原样。”她语速飞快。

“如果可以的话，我会在隔壁腾出萨列里大师的暂时居所。”罗马尼接上她的话茬。

莫扎特欣然点头：“那样最好，毕竟音乐家总有很多问题要交流。”

顿了顿话头，他扭头问旁边的从者：“对吗，大师？”

萨列里万没想到有此一问，愣了一会儿，才结结巴巴道：“啊……嗯。”

“走吧，我来带路。”莫扎特指了指前方，作出一个请的姿势。

“啊……”萨列里习惯性地整理了一下领结，才点点头：“谢谢您，先生。”

目送着莫扎特和萨列里离开，藤丸几乎是不自觉地轻轻吁了口气，郁结多日的情绪瞬间消失了，这她感觉轻飘飘的，像是要飞起来。

“嗯……总觉得你对我隐瞒了什么，”罗马尼在她身边，一边审视着她的举动，一边轻轻道，“有兴趣告诉我吗？”

“不过是还未来得及开始的浪漫传说，”藤丸侧过脸来对罗马尼和煦一笑，眼中充满期待：“而现在，传说即将开始了哦，罗马尼。”

-END-


End file.
